


[Podfic] you are a paradigm

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] More Things Than Are Dreamt Of [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, John is a wizard, M for vaguely sexual situations, M/M, Mycroft is a twat, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Potterlock, Sherlock is a muggle, Sherlock/HP crossover, more things than are dreamt of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sometimes, only sometimes, when Sherlock is very far away and absolutely guaranteed not to return for at least three hours, John sits on the sofa and lets the tea make itself.</em>
</p><p>In which John is (reluctantly) a wizard, Mycroft is (apparently) omniscient, and Sherlock is (surprisingly) oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you are a paradigm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Many grateful thanks to 1electricpirate for granting blanket permission so that I could podfic this beautiful series. ♡

 

Length: 1:12:27

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ernnt6ojnulibyl/you+are+a+paradigm+by+1electricpirate.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e681uqp2p5yhh0m/you+are+a+paradigm+by+1electricpirate.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/you-are-a-paradigm-by-1electricpirate))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Harry Potter Music Indian Tribute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66CxIEaV3Z4) \- Indian Jam Project

 


End file.
